Mistake
by XiaoYingFa
Summary: Sakura have been hiding her feelings ever since the gang left, now in front of all her other friends she just puts on a act. Shes also been going online alot after the gang left, and one little incident changed her life forever. FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 4
1. Mistake

Hey Peoples, I'm Back! haha miss me! I sure missed u guys so much! sowwie I haven't been writing my stories, I've been really busy with skool and I have...WRITERS BLOCK! which really sucks...I have no glue what to write for "Summer Romance" If u have any suggestions please Email me! THanks! newayz this is a really short story I wrote when I was bored at skool...Its really based on what happen to someone I know..I hope you guys like it, I'll try my best to update on my other stories later...right now I hope u enjoy this story

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did but I don't so DON'T sue me thanks! -

Summary: Sakura have been hiding her feelings ever since the gang left, now in front of all her other friends she just puts on a act. Shes also been going online alot after the gang left, and one little incident changed her life forever.

" " Talking

Chapter 1 : Mistake

Once there was a girl name Sakura who was 17 years old and lived in a small town called Tomoeda. Sakura has big emerald green eyes, long honey brown hair, and she's 5 foot 51/2 inches.

She is a very innocent and naive girl, she likes to listen to music and chat on the computer with her friends. She is a very talkative girl most of the time but she is a shy girl as well.

One day Sakura came home from school and was extremely tired so she decided to take a short nap. After a few hours, she was awaken by the call of her brother's shrill voice. She groaned and replied "hoe."

Sakura got out of bed and went to the washroom to wash her face. After she came out she went to the kitchen and ate dinner with her otou-san and onii-chan.

Sakura only lives with her otou-san and onii-chan because her okaa-san passed away when she was only 3. She ate plain rice with chicken and stir-fry for dinner.

It was a delightful dinner, and the food was delicious. After dinner she decided to go on her computer to surf the net and chat with her friends.

The next night Sakura was on the computer again and was talking to her friends. Around 11pm, all her friends have signed off so she decided to go into a chat room and chat.

Sakura always like going into chat rooms to talk and meet new people. The comforting light of the monitor fill the darkened room and Sakura was free to be herself.

With her friends, she feels as though she cannot be herself. When Sakura is with her friends, she feels like she needs to act differently around her friends to impress them.

Ever since Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and the rest of the gang left Tomoeda she's been hiding her depression by putting on a false happy face. But when she is chatting on the net, she is free to be herself; she doesn't have to put on an act no more.

That same night, Sakura was chatting with this girl she met online a couple months ago. After awhile, the girl Sakura knows eventually had to leave because it was pretty late.

After Sakura's friend left, she decided to leave too. Just as she was about to leave, a girl came into the chat room looking for someone to talk to.

Sakura decided to talk to the girl who just came in because no one else was talking. She started talking to the girl and found out her name was Nyoko and she also lives in Tomoeda.

They immediately became friends and after awhile of talking to Nyoko, Nyoko asked Sakura if she wanted to call her.

For some strange reason, Sakura felt very close and safe so she agreed to call her. For the first couple of hours, they talked happily on the phone about anything.

But half way through their conversation, things went down hill. Nyoko started telling Sakura how she has all these problems and how she wanted to commit suicide.

Sakura was frightened by Nyoko with all this new information but she felt like she can help her so she kept talking to her. But things got worse and Nyoko told Sakura that she wanted to commit suicide right now.

This really scared Sakura, even though she just met Nyoko she doesn't want anything bad to happen to her so she kept telling Nyoko not to. But Nyoko refuse to listen to Sakura and she even hung up on Sakura.

But 5 minutes later, Nyoko messaged Sakura on the computer and asked her if she wanted to meet up with her. Sakura being her naive self agreed to meet up with her and try to keep her from committing suicide.

The plan was for Sakura to meet up with Nyoko at the Sky Train Station in 2 hours. Nyoko told Sakura she'll be wearing all grey with a hat on. Sakura got dressed and left for the Sky Train Station to meet Nyoko.

That's the first chapter; tell me what you guys think...if you guys like it I'll continue if not then I'll just focus on "Summer Romance" instead. Newayz I got to go get some sleep now BYE PPLZ I LOVE U ALL! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -


	2. Mistake Part 2

Thanks to those peoples who actually reviewed, I really appreciate it! Thanks! Those it was only 2 it still means a LOT to me - It means at least theres someone who would actually read my stories yay!!!! Newayz heres the next chapter enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did but I don't so DON'T sue me thanks!!!!! -

Summary: Sakura have been hiding her feelings ever since the gang left, now in front of all her other friends she just puts on a act. Shes also been going online alot after the gang left, and one little incident changed her life forever.

" " Talking

Chapter 2 : Mistake Part 2

Sakura walked down the street towards the bus stop thinking bout ways to prevent Nyoko from doing anything stupid. During the whole wait and ride to the Sky Train Station, she couldn't think bout anything else but Nyoko and her problems. 

When she arrived at the Sky Train Station, she went looking for Nyoko. Sakura spotted Nyoko sitting on the bench in front of the bus stop waiting for her. 

Nyoko was a tall pretty girl with black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. As Sakura was walking towards Nyoko, Nyoko looked up and instantly knew it was Sakura and started walking towards her as well. 

Things were extremely awkward for the both of them, no one said anything for the first few minutes and they just stood there looking at there surroundings. 

Nyoko was the one who broke the silence between them. They said their hellos and things when back to being silent. Sakura wanted to talk to Nyoko but she didn't know what to say. 

While she was on the bus she had thought of lots of things to say to her but now that she is standing in front of Nyoko her mind went blank. Since Sakura didn't know what to say to Nyoko, she decided to go home and Nyoko agree that she should head home as well. 

Nyoko offer to take Sakura home and she accepted and they started walking towards the bus stop. Everything was fine until Nyoko started talking about her problems again and how she wants to commit suicide. 

Sakura told her to not to do that, she said killing yourself won't solve anything but Nyoko didn't listen. Then Nyoko said something to Sakura that frighten her terribly, she told Sakura she had a knife inside her backpack and she is going to use that knife to kill herself. 

Nyoko saw the frighten look on Sakura's face and apologized to Sakura and went back to being silent. Sakura didn't know what to say to her so she just sat there thinking about anything other than what just happen. 

Few minutes later Nyoko started a conversation with Sakura telling Sakura how pretty she was and how she has such a great personality. Sakura was flatter to hear that someone thought she was pretty but she told Nyoko she isn't pretty. 

That seem to have made Nyoko angry because she punched Sakura hard on her arm and threaten Sakura saying that if she ever said anything about herself like that again, she would kill her. 

Sakura knew it wasn't a joke by the on serious look on Nyoko's face and just kept quiet. They were half way to Sakura's house when Nyoko started talking to Sakura again. 

This time Sakura was very careful about what she was saying but some how she had said something that had made Nyoko angry again. Nyoko started threatening Sakura how she was going to kill herself in front of her and she was going to do it at her house. 

Sakura was so terrified that she told Nyoko she can walk home herself and left. On her way home, Sakura kept looking behind her just to make sure Nyoko wasn't following her home. 

By the time she arrived home she was still very terrified. But once she went inside the house and locked the doors she still felt terrified but was relieved now that she was safe inside her house. 

Sakura didn't tell anyone what happen that day and had been avoiding Nyoko but Nyoko wouldn't leave her alone. Everyday Nyoko would either call Sakura or message her online asking her to go out again. 

One day while Sakura was sleeping, the phone rang and woke Sakura up. She walked to the kitchen to answer the call, it was Nyoko. She told Sakura that she had bought her a present and wanted to give it to her. 

Sakura was so surprise that Nyoko had bought her a present but she told Nyoko that she doesn't want the present and she didn't want her to call ever again or message online again and hung up the phone. 

After that day, Sakura thought she'll never have to deal with Nyoko again but she didn't know how wrong she was. Nyoko never gives up on what she wants, and she wants Sakura.

Please Read and Review!!!!! I LOVE you all MUAH


	3. Welcome back

HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M BACKKKK! Muahahahahah ! Sorry everyone for not updating for sooooooo damn long, I've been having so much problem with my computer, first my windows xp crashed and I couldn't go on the comp for a very long time. After when my friend helped me reformatted, my internet started getting all weird on me. It keeps disconnecting and stuff, so mad. When I thought it was fixed, it started happening again and school is keeping me so busy so I just gave up and stopped going on until now so yeah. I'm sooooo soooooo sorry, I promise I'll update more often! Please forgive me cause I Lurve you guys haha Newayz here's the story, enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did but I don't so DON'T sue me Thank YOU-

Summary: Sakura have been hiding her feelings ever since the gang left, now in front of all her other friends she just puts on an act. She's also been going online a lot after the gang left, and one little incident changed her life forever.

" " Talking

Chapter 3: Mistake Part 3

After what happen with Nyoko, Sakura stopped going to chat rooms and pretty much avoid going on the computer. Sakura's onii-chan have been noticing how she has been jumpy whenever the phone rings and he asked her what's wrong but all Sakura said was she's fine and nothing is wrong.

Even though Sakura said nothing is wrong, Touya is still very worried about her. Sakura was his younger and only sister and he would do everything to protect her from getting hurt and will always be there for her.

Five months have past since the incident and it seems like Sakura's back to normal, she even started going back on the computer. One day when she was on the computer checking her e-mails, she noticed she got an e-mail from her best friend Tomoyo.

Tomoyo left Tomoeda a few years ago to go study in England with Eriol and Syaoran. Due to their busy schedule, they stopped calling Sakura after Three months.

Sakura was really hurt but she knew they were busy with school so she did not want to call and disturb them.

Excitement rushing through her body as she started reading the e-mail, she smile hearing they are all well and having an awesome time there but the next thing she read made her eyes widen and smile bigger.

Tomoyo said they we're coming back to Tomoeda next week and going to stay! This made Sakura so happy, she jumped up knocked over the chair she was sitting on and she started screaming and dancing.

Touya hearing all this noisy ran up to Sakura's room to see what's wrong. He burst into the room and upon seeing Sakura yelling, screaming and dancing like a maniac couldn't help himself but laugh.

Touya was laughing so hard, he didn't notice Sakura running towards him until it was too late. Sakura jumped on him while screaming " they're coming back, they're coming back! " " They're coming back? Whose coming back?" asked a confused Touya, " Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol are coming back! DUH!" yelled Sakura.

"What! That brat is coming back?" screamed Touya outraged, but he's glad to hear they're finally coming back. Ever since they left Sakura have been different and she doesn't seem like she is happy. Now that her best friend and that brat are coming back, Sakura will be happy again.

Ever since she received the e-mail, Sakura have been really happy, like she was back her old self again, this made Touya and their otou-san very happy. The week past by very fast and today is the day Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran is coming back, Sakura woke up early in the morning so she could go pick them up at the airport.

Their flight was due to arrive at 10:45am so Sakura left the house along with the very grumpy Touya at 10:00am for the airport. When Sakura arrived, she excitedly jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance with Touya hot on her tail.

Finally they reached the gate where Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol would be coming through any moment and this made them both more excited. 10:45 came and went but Tomoyo and they still haven't arrived yet and Sakura was becoming very anxious. But finally after 20 minutes of waiting, Touya saw Tomoyo walking towards them.

" Look Sakura, I think I see Tomoyo over there!" screamed Touya, Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo too. " Tomoyo! Over here!" yelled Sakura waving her hands wildly. "OH MY GOSH! SAAAKKKUUUUURRAAAA!" and whatever Tomoyo wanted to say she wasn't able to because Sakura just ran up to her and gave her a BIG hug, she held her so tight it was surprising how Tomoyo was still able to breathe.

Finally Sakura let go of Tomoyo and looked at Syaoran and Eriol, giving them a big smile, she broke down in tears. Tomoyo wanted to comfort her but she was crying herself, Syaoran wanted to comfort Sakura but he was too shy plus he was too busy having a glaring contest with the one and only TOUYA!

While Syaoran and Touya were busying glaring at each other, Eriol walked over to where the girls were. He pulled Sakura up from the ground where she was currently crying and pulled her into a hug. This cause Sakura to blush but she brush her face against his chest and hugged him back. " Oh Eriol-kun, I missed you guys so much."

Upon seeing this, Syaoran's face turn beet red with anger and you can literally see steam coming out of his ears. He growl and gave Eriol his hardcore glare that to make any guy shit this pants.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eriol saw the glare aimed at him, he smirked at the jealousy little Syaoran was showing. He whisper something to Sakura, she nodded and walked towards Syaoran. Seeing Sakura walking to him, he blushes and gives her his rare smile that's reserved only for her.

Before he can react, Sakura jumped onto him and almost making him lose this balance. Before he can regain is balance, Touya came over and practically tried to yank Sakura off him.

Sakura tried to hold on but failed and fell on her butt, seeing the look on his little sister's face while she's getting up, he booked it out of the airport in lightning speed.

Well here's chapter three, I hope you guys like it, I know it was kind of boring but I needed to bring the gang in to my story, I Promise you guys its going to get better! Plus don't forget Nyoko is going to come back later on in the story so please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch I love you ALL mauh


	4. Unexpected Call

Hey everyone, I'm back again! YAY…Anyways I'm here to update another chapter, sorry it took so long to update but you know, school has really kept me busy and now I gotta study for provincials its probably gonna take me quite some time to update again so hopefully you won't get mad. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review afterwards….I look forward to your reviews! luRve you guys muah haha

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did but I don't so DON'T sue me Thank YOU! -

Summary: Sakura have been hiding her feelings ever since the gang left, now in front of all her other friends she just puts on an act. She's also been going online a lot after the gang left, and one little incident changed her life forever.

" " Talking

Chapter 4: Mistake Part 4

Sakura has been noticeably more cheerful since the return of Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura's been spending a lot of time catching up with them. But the happiness did not last long because on one faithful day, Sakura received a phone call that made her life unbearable.

One sunny afternoon, Sakura was taking an afternoon nap was suddenly awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. She lazily got up from her comfortable bed and dragged herself downstairs to get the phone.

" Hello ?" gave her sleepy voice, she waited for a moment but there was only silence on the other end so she spoke again. " Hello? Kinomoto residence" but still there was nothing but silences so she decided to give it one last chance. " Hello? any one there?"

Finally the person spoke, "hello…..Sakura." Hearing that voice made Sakura's blood freeze and her whole body numb. If Sakura still had any sleepiness it was all gone now, and replaced by terror and fear.

Sakura didn't know how long she held her breath for but by the time she realized how to breathe again, that person spoke again. "Sakura….Its me, Nyoko" she said, Sakura knew who she was alright, she could never forget that voice. Her voice. The voice that brought her so much fear.

"I…..kn..kno…ow" came Sakura's trembling response. In Sakura's mind, she was franticly thinking why she called, after all this time why can't she just leave her alone. Then the answer came, " I have something for you." "Wwwha..at?" " I have a present for you Sakura, a Christmas present." Nyoko said.

Now Sakura was confused, why would Nyoko get her a present when she specifically told her to leave her alone. Summoning up her courage, Sakura asked " Why? Why did you get me a present?" "I couldn't stop thinking about you so I decided to buy you something" Was her response.

" I-I do..don..nt wa.a.ant iit lea..ave me.ee..a..loo..on..e" with that said, Sakura quickly hung up the phone. Why? Why did she have to call, why can't she just leave me be Sakura thought with tears in her eyes as she drew her knee to her chest crying.

For the rest of the day, Sakura stayed in her room crying her eyes out. It was near dinner time before Sakura finally left her room and went downstairs, Touya seeing Sakura's red puffy eyes automatically knew something was wrong but when he was about to open his mouth to ask her she quickly left and went back to her room slamming the door shut.

Even though he was worry, he knew Sakura needed some time alone so he decided to ask her about it later. That night he couldn't sleep because he was too worried and he kept hearing sniffing from Sakura's room, no doubt she was crying herself to sleep. He remembered the last time Sakura cried herself to sleep was Tomoyo and they left.

The next few days, Sakura stayed in her room and didn't come out except for meals. She didn't even leave her room when Tomoyo came over to see her, this really worried Touya because usually see her friends would cheer her up but it seems this time something is seriously bothering her.

During these few days, Sakura's been pondering if she should tell Tomoyo what happen. Since they're best friends she shouldn't be keeping secrets from her but then she just can't bring herself to tell Tomoyo about it. Whenever Tomoyo came over to her house she really wanted to tell her everything but she just end up pushing her away.

Finally after isolating herself for one whole week, Sakura decided to forget about the whole phone call incident and move on with her life. So that day, Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's house number. The phone ranged twice before someone picked up, "hello Tomoyo speaking" "Hey Tomoyo-chan, it's Sakura" Notice its Sakura, Tomoyo got excited.

"Oh Sakura-chan was sup? How are you? What happen to you last week? Are you okay now?" Realizing how worried Tomoyo was Sakura said, "gomen Tomoyo-chan, I didn't mean to worry you guys but I was just having a bad week that's all" not convinced at all Tomoyo asked " Are you sure? If something is bothering you, you know you could tell me" This made Sakura smile, "I'm okay, don't worry about it Tomoyo-chan"

Still not convinced but she decided not to press on the subject. The silence between them was broken when Sakura spoke, " Hey Tomoyo-chan, do you want to come over today? We could invite Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun we could have a little party with just us. What do you think?"

"Oh that sounds great Sakura-chan, I'll call them and tell them okay? Do you need me to bring anything over like food or drinks?" " No, its okay, I have the food and drinks" "Oh alright, well I'll see you soon Sakura-chan" "Alright Ja ne Tomoyo-chan" Sakura hung up the phone and went to go prepare the foods and drinks.

An Hour later, Sakura has all the food and drinks prepare and was waiting for her friends, just when Sakura was gonna call Tomoyo to see when she's coming, someone starts knocking on the door. Getting excited to see her friends, Sakura quickly ran to open the door " Hey Tomo…….yo?" It wasn't Tomoyo at the door, or Eriol or Syaoran. It was Nyoko.

Okay Chapter 4 finished, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, It might take me awhile to update again, so please bare with me, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible for this story and "Summer Romance" anyways thanks reading, hope you liked it, please review THANKS! byeeee


End file.
